


Camelot's Crest

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandits & Outlaws, Episode Related, Knight Merlin, M/M, Plans, Pre-Episode, Protective Arthur, Protectiveness, S04e05 Merlin, Secret Relationship, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), my father's son episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Arthur thinks of a plan to lure out trespassing bandits and ambush them, there is only one man who is able to be the bait. Guess who (much to everyone's dismay)Its just a short soft one shot. Its based on the episode where Merlin is dressed as a knight running at the beginning, to bring some bandits to a little craggy area where Camelot's knights can conquer them.





	Camelot's Crest

Arthur stood tall, his leaders stance apparent as he surveyed his knights. They all stopped their chatter to listen to their king when he announced he had a plan. 

"As you all know, Caerleon bandits have been raiding Camelot's woods for quite some time. We're going to lure them into a trap by dressing Merlin as a knight. He'll provoke them and lead them to an enclosed location where we can ambush them." 

The knights looked disgruntled by this but nodded none the less.

Percy, the new Knight that Lancelot had brought along, was murmuring in quiet conversation with him. Lancelot nodded and wandered over to where Arthur and Merlin were stood. 

After some small talk, Lancelot volunteered himself. "Why does it have to be Merlin? I would happily take his place."

Arthur shook his head. "I wish you could, Lance. You'd be much better suited to the job but if the nobles were to hear that I had endangered a knight's life when there is another available..." 

"It would reflect badly on Camelot, I cannot risk losing their support on the council. If they think I'm willing to use their sons as bait I would struggle to pass necessary legislation." He explained.

"I am not of noble birth." Lancelot pointed out. 

Arthur sighed "No, but you are a knight and to the council that means you are the equivalent. They may have their qualms about your peerage but were they to discover I'd used you instead of Merlin there would be uproar and I could face an internal rebellion." 

Lancelot looked down trodden and shrugged apologetically at Merlin, he'd tried. 

Arthur dragged Merlin to a secluded area of the woods, not too far away from the rest of the group.  
"You can use use my old armour, I brought a cloak as well." Arthur said, retrieving the items from where they had been hidden under some foliage. 

"You've really thought this through." Merlin commented. 

Arthur stood, sandwiching the outfit between his hands. He watched as Merlin shifted from one foot to the other, his fingers twisting against one another as his hands clasped and unclasped. 

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked. Merlin looked at him, his face set like stone, his determination concrete. 

"Yes, Arthur." He confirmed, then shrugged. "Besides what choice do I have." 

That unsettled Arthur, his eyebrow furrowed and his teeth grated against his bottom lip. 

Merlin's features softened, he lightly glanced a hand over Arthur's shoulder in a reassuring touch. "You know I'd do anything for you." He said in a low tone, his blue eyes sincere. 

Arthur sighed, a hand scraped through his hair. He stayed close to Merlin. "I know you would but you shouldn't have to. You are worth just as much as they are. I resent that you aren't seen as equal, some day I will make people see your true value." 

Arthur's passionate speech fizzled out, his face a little red from the admission. 

"I know Arthur, and I'm sure someday you will but for now you have to think of what's best for Camelot rather than what's best for me." He placed his hand on the side of Arthur's cheek.

Arthur tilted his head into the touch, sighing and kissed Merlin's palm before helping him into the knights attire. 

Merlin stood back, bracing himself for an insult as the chain mail slipped a little from his shoulder, the red cloak rippling in the slight breeze. 

Arthur looked at him with appraising eyes, running them up and down Merlin's body. 

"I really wish I didn't have to send you off right now, maybe I should knight you so I can see you in this all the time." Merlin blushed, a small smile curled his lip. 

Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek, his eyes serious as they bored into Merlin's. "Please be careful, if anything were to happen to you-" 

"Nothing will, I'll be fine." Merlin said, leaning up to slot his mouth against Arthur's. They shared a languid kiss, fingers delving into hair and tracing over metal before they parted to return to the other knights.

Merlin received a few hoots, even a wolf whistle - it was probably Gwaine - as he showed off his new outfit, jokingly twirling around. 

"Time to go catch some bandits"


End file.
